Clocks
by Lyrics and Music
Summary: Passing the barrier. Loud pounding noise. Abrupt silence and hurt. Shattered glass at his feet. Her time is slipping by. [Oneshot][SasuSaku]


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Pairings: Sasuke**X**Sakura

A/N: Thank you for reading. Very short compared to my other works, yes I am aware. Enjoy!

* * *

His wounds bled. The crimson liquid which kept him alive was dripping unto the floor as if it was unimportant. The Uchiha's eyes held pain and guilt. "I'm s-sorry Sakura." Those were the last words he spoke as his heart ceased to beat. The crimson liquid stopped circulating. Sakura cried out as her heart was torn into shreds. Uchiha Sasuke had officially died. 

His brother had been killed all those years ago. It left the boy horribly empty. No family. His sweet, kind mother who used to kiss his wounds and tuck him in was gone. Sasuke's father, a strong, loyal man who he respected had been killed. All by his brother, Uchiha Itachi. From that day, the day when they all died, the boy was empty. He had lost the only thing that would keep him going. Now, there was nothing.

Death was something upon him this very moment. No matter how much people feared death it was never something that Sasuke did. It was useless to stop it. The light was growing increasingly bright. He thought that maybe if he reached heaven, maybe he could see his mother's smile. Maybe he could watch his father greet him. Maybe he would be rid of all the pain. The pain that cut deeper into the wounds of his heart. The wounds which caused him to spite himself and die. The boy thought he had a chance to finally live again.

Heaven was closer than he thought. Golden rays pure as a child's first breath splashed down upon his hands. Traveling through the tunnel made of wispy clouds, the young man began to hear the muted chiming of wind chimes. Memories of ice cold, sweet tea sitting in his hand flashed throughout his mind. The giant, fire colored koi fish of his little pond in the yard tumbled into his thoughts. Ghosts of fireflies floating, glowing brightly in the back of his subconscious illuminated the dark hidden fears of his psyche. He was afraid. He was frightened indeed.

Human nature took over as the fear set in. People fear death, the great barrier between their world and the beyond. They are drawn to the end with no choice but to reside where they are placed, looking down upon the earth until their loved ones rise up. Naturally this boy was no exception, no special case. However the ticking that was drawing closer was a clear hint that he may have just been swept away from the rest of the pack in a flood of rage and confusion. Yes, the ticking was pounding, he is an exception.

Clocks appeared in front of him, all ticking at different speeds. Gigantic, mahogany ones echoed and ones he remembered from his bedroom wall taunted him with memories of his past. The noise caused his head to thump and his hands to rise up, covering his ears. Sasuke looked around at the dizzying site of clocks of different colors and sizes until it just stopped. Everything just froze. White around him turned black.

Thousands of clocks fell. Glass broke into little shards that shifted around to become stars in the night sky. One clock remained. Sasuke stared at the red clock. It was moving. Tick, tock, tick, tock, the clock hands spun backwards quicker and quicker. Time was slipping away. Sakura was reflected in the clock's glass. Her head resting on a table, hair sprawled out. The table lamp on shone on the letter, the neatly written letter. Bottle smashed on the floor, glass everywhere lay at her feet. Abruptly, the clock fell as did he. "Sakura." Shards of glass cut his skin. Soundless mourning took place, he wept. Wind draped about him like a blanket. The breeze carried him to her window where she lay. Silently he phased through the window, gazing down at the girl, moonlight brushing her pale skin. Taking the pen her hand had once been wrapped around, he wrote.

* * *

An old woman with dull green eyes lay in her bed. The air around her was chilled by the loneliness, the emptiness. Taking her last breath under the covers with nobody there. The clock appeared, hands moving backwards. Her spirit wandered around a pure white place. Bathing in the magical light, her form was that of her younger self. Waiting on the edge of the light was him. "I waited." 

Standing on the glass shards of her clock, the stars glowed curiously bright. "Last minute arrival is it?" He took her hand, she took his. The final hour came as the final clock chimed once. It chimed once and only once as the world began to fade away, leaving them with just a clock. Its hands did not move, leaving the two with all the time they would ever need.

* * *

Hope you all liked this little treat. Happy new year! 


End file.
